narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RomeoRomeo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sadako-sama page. We appreciate any help and we hope you enjoy your stay here. Please check our Local Policies page and Manual of Style before editing. If you need any help feel free to message one of our Administrators (Hikaru89 and ~SasuSakuKAWAII). Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 19:30, September 27, 2015 (UTC) LOL I never thought I would ever get an email from this wikia again and suddenly here you are with a third nickname. Honestly everything u said I already knew at that time so congratulations for finally facing ur own mistakes, thats very mature of u. But it seems I need to make something clear. I never really cared for your insults, like u said it was childsih, rude and immature and there was no reason for me to care for them. I can be rude too and I know that, the only thing that bothered me was how you treated my brother (Alexiel) at that time. He's different than me, he was extremelly polite and mature with u and yet you attacked him, claimed he was me even tho i said we weren't the same person. I dont care if people people insult me but it annoys me when people do that with my bro whos someone incredible mature and polite. Anyway, I'm glad to see you grew up a bit, tho I have 2 say some of the stuff you wrote makes u sound still immature in some aspects. "you realize this way of talking doesnt suit a lady, you start to give up on your tomboy traits" - this is actually kinda sad. you basically just said that it's ok for boys (or tomboy girls) to be rude and childish, that or you are saying that all boys are like that and to be a girl means being mature and polite. "if you wonder about me, im not watching anything childish right now. i only watch tv shows and movies, and i read books. if tv shows and movies and books interest you, we can always talk about them. i bet my comments are more mature now." - This is also a bit sad to read. You basically just said anything (like anime) besides tv shows, movies and books are childish. Well I still watch anime and that doesn't make me childish. You think the rest of the people still in this wiki that still watch Naruto are all childish? Hehe yeah you do sound more polite than u were before that's for sure, but you sound like you don't fully understand what being mature actually is, I mean (and Im not trying to insult u) ur "bet my comments r more mature now" made me imagine a lil kid with eyes sparkling saying they are grown-ups now because they tied their shoes alone for the first time. My point is that u r on the right track so congratulations, but u dont need to prove anything to me or toforce urself to be mature too much kay :) but yes hun just because I love anime doesnt mean that the only sot of entertaiment I enjoy u know. I read books too (all Harry Potters when I was younger, still reading game of thrones, marley & me and bunch of others), I also watch tv-series and movies. I mean those stuff are not much different from anime u know? Not watching anime and watching tv-series doesn't make you more mature, it's just taste preferences. well Sadako out Haha I went to read the old stuff u wrote in my talk page. anyway I said I didnt cared for ur insults in the past but u did made an effort to apologize for all that so I guess the least I can do is to accept ur apologies :)